cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Alpha (Preceded by Cedar ) |Current VA = Bloodstainedfur |Former VA = Fluffylovey, Darkoakpaw (Young Fang) |Living = Child's Play |Flashback = }} Fang is a gray wolf with a ginger-brown saddle and bright yellow eyes. He is covered in battle scars, the most prominent being crossed over his right eye, bridge of his nose, left lip, and near throat. Personality : Prior to the one year jump, Fang appears to be a caring, compassionate, but somewhat protective father to his daughter, Alari. After the death of Flutter, his mate, Fang's personality went through several dramatic shifts. He became increasingly stern, demanding, and short-tempered with almost every member of his pack. Even worse, the loss of Flutter began to impair his judgment, leading several poor decisions, including the needless exile of Blue, the prejudiced demotion of Luna to Omega, simply because he did not like her, and several others, including Cliff, since his brother wasn't following his orders.. : After the one year time skip, Fang's mental health appears to have deteriorated further. Along with a new host of scars covering his face, he appears to be even gruffer and harder to please than before. However, these unpleasant characteristics all seem to generate from a feeling of intense loneliness, created by the loss of Flutter and Alari. His relationship with Midnight was, as hinted by Sharp, not a true relationship but rather his way of clinging to the past, as Midnight reminded him of Flutter. Fang did not deny or confirm that he actually felt anything for Midnight. : As a pup, Fang's personality was very different. He was much more timid, insecure, and reckless than he is now, and seemed to feel rather bullied by his brother, Cliff. His relationship with Flutter appeared to be the catalyst for his increase in confidence that presumably led to his promotion of Alpha Male of the Pack of Night. Trivia * Fang has never killed another wolf. * He received his scars in a fight against Saber.You Scar Me, I Scar You * Fang was originally a gray wolf with a ginger stripe running from his muzzle to his tail tip. * Fang would be about 40 years old in human years.Boy Oh Boy! Family |-|Family Members= Parents: : Cedar (Father): : Flower (Mother): Brother: : Cliff: Mates: : Flutter (formerly) : : Midnight : Daughter: : Alari : Sister-in-law: : Sharp : |-|Family Tree= Gallery Three s a party by tribble of doom-d3lj9ma.png|Fang and Sharp Fang Just Woke Up by tribble of doom.png|Cliff trying to comfort Fang Fang on mooncliff.png|Fang grieving over Flutter Creeper.png|Midnight annoying Fang Fangy.png|Fang is angery Baby_Fang_Ref.png|Fang's Ref (Pup) Fang and Flutter.jpg|Fang and Flutter hanging out Happy Days.png|Fang and Flutter have a good laugh fang.png|Fang at the meeting File:Screenshot_20180706-023827.jpg|Fang and Alari's troubled encounter Losing_sanity_here_fam.png|Sanity slipping Judgement.png On the edge.png Fang_mad_at_Yin-Yang.jpg Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 8.13.33 PM.png|Sanity lost Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 8.17.43 PM.png Ep04S1-0117.png Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 5.46.43 PM.png Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters voiced by FluffyLovey Category:Characters voiced by Bloodstainedfur Category:Characters voiced by Darkoakpaw Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Child's Play Characters Category:The Fence Characters Category:Those Lost Characters Category:The West Characters Category:Times Change Characters Category:New Places Characters Category:Good And Bad Intentions Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters